


Rebel

by todorogay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Pining Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorogay/pseuds/todorogay
Summary: "I'm so sorry Vitya!" He slurred, as he fell onto me, most of his weight falling onto my shoulder- though the whole situation weighed on my heart more than anything else.I bet some of you are wondering, how did I, Viktor Nikforov, end up in this situation. Well. It started four hours and one bottle of vodka ago.





	

"I'm so sorry Vitya!" He slurred, as he fell onto me, most of his weight falling onto my shoulder- though the whole situation weighed on my heart more than anything else. 

 

I bet some of you are wondering, how did I, Viktor Nikforov, end up in this situation. Well. It started four hours and one bottle of vodka ago. 

 

"I-I don't exactly like drinking," Yuuri hesitated throwing his hands up in protest, while Yuuko and Takeshi were pouring him a drink nonchalantly. Yuuko wasn't drinking, but Takeshi was already a little off. I, myself, only had a sip or two to drink.

 

"Just one," Takeshi grinned and slapped him playfully on the back, "How bad can it be?" 

 

Luckily no one noticed when I lightly scoffed, thinking back to the banquet last year. 'Be my coach, Viktor!' Yuuri had exclaimed, falling onto me. Though I didn't personally mind that Yuuri much. That Yuuri was just as enthralling as the Yuuri sitting next to me right then. Though more clumsy, wobbly, and truthful. That Yuuri was the reason I was sitting there at that moment, so I really couldn't complain.

 

He sighed, giving in and taking a sip. Though one sip had turned into two, two sips had turned into two glasses, and two glasses had turned into two hours of drinking before the Nishigori's decided to leave me with an apologetic nod, since their babysitter had to leave and they had to get back to the triplets. 

 

"We're sorry!" Yuuko whispered as she ushered her husband out the door, leaving me with a very drunk Yuuri. 

 

"Viktor!" Yuuri yelled from the kitchen, slurring over his words, the alcohol in full affect. He wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow, I knew it from the second I heard him, but oh boy, I would remember it forever. "Look!" He held an almost empty carton of milk up, "I'm gonna be a rebel tonight!" 

 

"A rebel, huh?" I inquired, leaning my arm on the table and putting my chin in my hand to rest my head. "What do you plan on doing with that my dear Yuuri?" 

 

"I'm gonna drink from the carton!" He had said it as if it was the most horrible thing he could've done. As if he was going to be killing someone in cold blood by hitting them over the head with that carton, not just drinking out of it. He'd growled the words in a way that had sent a small chill down my spine. The Yuuri from the banquet, uninhibited and wild, had come back with a vengeance, to remind me just how much I loved all the sides of Yuuri Katsuki. Every single stupid one. 

 

Though even this Yuuri had been ironically innocent, thinking drinking from a milk carton was the worst thing he could do drunk. My mind was whirling of worse things he could do as he chugged down the milk, some of it spilling down his mouth and onto his newly bare chest. "See!" I had been hoisted out of my thoughts as he held the empty carton towards me to examine it, "I really did drink it!" 

 

"I see," I smiled devilishly, trying to play along as much as I could, "That was so naughty of you Yuuri. What if I wanted some of that milk?" 

 

Yuuri's face instantly dropped, "I'm sorry."

 

Fuck. 

 

"I-I didn't mean to do anything bad.." He started, backtracking nervously. He looked at the milk and back at me nervously. 

 

"I just wanted to be rebellious, but I didn't want to be mean or inconvenience anyone." He was whining the words now, choking them out. To say at that moment I was clueless on what to do would be an understatement. He was clutching the milk carton close to him as he kept apologizing, "I'll get you more milk.. Even buy you a horse." 

 

"A cow, Yuuri." 

 

"Right, that!" he cried the last word as if someone had actually ripped his heart out and stomped on it. "I'm so sorry Vitya!" He slurred, falling onto me, most of his weight falling onto my shoulder- though the whole situation weighed on my heart more than anything else. My eyes widened at the impact.. and the fact he called me Vitya. The nickname didn't mean as much when other people used it, but when Yuuri said it, it did things to me.

 

"Yuuri," I cooed, looking over to see him readjust his glasses that had been dislocated in the fall, "I was joking."

 

"No you weren't!" He put his hand on the floor to hold himself up and I noticed as he moved that he had actually cried a little bit. I wiped the tears that had formed away and put my hand on his head. He looked up, eyes wide and curious, unknowingly mimicking the way he looked at me from the banquet and I couldn't help but get caught up in them. They'd stolen me away that night and they definitely could rob me again. 

 

"You're not cut out to be rebellious," I mumbled, my hand making its way from the top of his head to his cheek. My thumb gently tracing his jaw, "you're too honest." 

 

His expression changed, all hesitance thrown out the window with help from the alcohol and there was this fire of passion in his eyes to replace it, "Just you watch me." 

 

My eyes widened for a moment before I answered, "I always do." 

 

It was that moment when his lips met mine and my eyes almost popped out of their sockets, that I realized Yuuri was a rebel. Though not a rebel against everyone, just a rebel when it came to me. If I told him he couldn't do something, he would try to do it anyways. I was completely okay with that though because the way fire ignited as we touched, the way we seemed to share so many words and feelings without saying anything at all, the way Yuuri's eyes caught fire when he knew he could defy me. It was all worth it. I wanted him to be a rebel for me. I wanted him to take my world and turn it upside down, take my every expectation and crush it. Make me question every single thing I know. I want Yuuri to surprise me, to light a fire in me, to rewrite a book I thought had long been closed. Yuuri was every contradiction I've ever heard of and more, a paradox- one moment anxious and introverted, the next confident and charismatic. He's intoxicating, enthralling, my personal drug of choice. I want him to keep contradicting, shocking and defying me and no one else. I want him to decorate my world with surprises, on the ice and off the ice, but I don't want anyone else to know the wolf in the sheep's clothing that is Yuuri Katsuki. I want that all to myself. I want that defiance to be for me and no one else.

 

As he pulled me in closer I started thinking, maybe I'm selfish. Selfish to want him all to myself, want his beauty, his charm, his fire, his deception to be all for me. I don't want anyone else to have him though. I don't want anyone else to know this paradox, to find this hidden treasure, to be surprised by this phenomenon, to get a taste of this high.

 

He broke our lips apart to put his forehead against mine, "I want you to want me and only me, Vitya," Yuuri's voice sounded hoarse, filled with need. He wanted me, just as much as I wanted him. So am I selfish? Even if I am, I'm completely fine with it because Yuuri's selfish too. 

...

"Viktor?" Yuuri popped his head into my room the next morning with the empty milk carton in hand, "Why isn't there any milk left?" 

 

I pretended to think about it for a minute, putting my finger up to my mouth, "Some really rebellious drunk man came in and drank it all." 

 

Yuuri looked down at the carton furrowing his brows and then back at me narrowing his eyes, "What?"

 

"It's true, he just came right in and stole the milk and my heart!" I gushed clapping my hands together at the end to add emphasis. 

 

"S-Stole your heart?" Yuuri questioned, his eyes widening, his whole body showing signs of panic. Just like before, he didn't remember anything. 

 

"Ah yes," I took a second as if I was trying to recall the whole thing, "And he doesn't even remember it either!" I feigned a look of distress.

 

Yuuri, now clearly irritated, narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about Viktor?"

 

"I was just joking," I threw my hands up in protest, earning a harsher look from Yuuri. 

 

"Okay?" he replied a little harshly, still not looking away. If he didn't remember, maybe it was best to let it go. Maybe another time, on another day, things will work out and until then I should just wait. I didn't exactly want to wait, again, but good things come to those who wait, and Yuuri Katsuki was the best thing to ever happen to me. So I'd wait and forget about the rebellious milk drinker from last night. 

 

But before I could fully convince myself of that, there was that fire in his eyes like he wanted to pull what I was thinking right out of my head. Maybe it was anger, irritation, jealousy, but it was intriguing, none the less, and I always wanted to see the different sides of Yuuri. So that fire is what made my rational thoughts go out the window and all i wanted to do in that moment was toy with him and pull out the Yuuri who'd kissed me last night.

 

He had turned around and started to walk away and my mouth moved before my brain comprehended what was stumbling out of it, in the most playful and charming manner I could muster up, "but if I wasn't joking?"

 

Yuuri Katsuki always threw me for a loop, even now. I had expected him to say something confidently like 'Then explain it to me!' or maybe even say something completely different like 'W-What do you mean?', but somehow I didn't expect the response I got. Maybe it was the way he had said it that had surprised me. The way his singular word had felt cold as ice, or maybe it was the fact he hadn't seemed interested at all. Then again, looking back, who could blame him, he had thought I was talking about some random drunk milk thief, but either way what he said had hit like a train. All he said when he turned his head around was, "Oh?" 

 

I met his eyes for a moment, what a moment ago held fire now was barren and cold. I guess it's true what they say about playing with fire. He turned again to walk out and I hung my head, "Why aren't you a rebel when you need to be one, Yuuri." The words were barely audible leaving my lips, but somehow he heard them. 

 

"W-What did you just say?" Yuuri turned his head yet again at my words. He looked a little stunned, but curious. 

 

"I said, why aren't you rebellious Yuuri!" I said the words louder then I expected but they had done the charm as Yuuri dropped the stupid milk carton and sat next to me on the bed, putting his forehead against mine. I could feel his breath against my lips, see his eyes sparkling, feel his heart beating quickly. 

 

"I'm too honest to be a rebel, to do what people don't want me to do, to go against rules," he said quietly. The irony of the words caused me to chuckle, which in the heartfelt moment, had took Yuuri by surprise, causing him to jump back a little, "Why are you laughing?" 

 

"You disobey me all the time," I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face. 

 

"What?" he asked, eyes going wide. Had he never realized when he went against my orders? When he didn't listen to what I said? When he did the exact opposite of what I said?

 

"The quad flip, your GPF performance.. You do a lot actually," I reminded him, my smile grew as his eyes widened. It was pretty funny actually, how much he didn't notice. 

 

"I'm sorry Viktor!" he started to apologize, the thing is, it wasn't anything to apologize over.

 

"I like when you do it though, Yuuri," I put my hand on his cheek and smiled as gently as I could. "You never cease to surprise me, to do the opposite of what I expect." I traced his jaw with my thumb, "So I love when you defy me." 

 

"Was I the drunk from last night?" Yuuri sighed and leaned his head into my hand, closing his eyes a little bit. "Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

 

I started laughing, throwing my head back only to be interrupted by Yuuri grabbing my robe and jerking me back to him so his lips could meet mine, leaving me utterly dumbfounded. But beyond that, I was at ease. I was genuinely happy. I smiled into the kiss and found myself chuckling trying to hold back my smile.

 

"Vitya?" Yuuri pulled away to look at me, furrowing his brow. His cheeks were slightly pink, his hair messy and his eyes were bright, before I could get caught up in the scene I smiled goofily. 

 

"You're such a rebel Yuuri," I teased throwing my arms around his neck and dragging him down onto the bed next to me, "I should have never doubted you!" 

 

"What?" he struggled against my grip, his face noticeably turning red, "No wait!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short drabble I wrote on my phone notes~ I hope you all like this and if you do let me know ^-^ I post stuff sometimes on my twitter or instagram both are @ bLtchsensei <3


End file.
